In order to supply a processing head and/or a workpiece with energy (for example, compressed air, laser radiation, electric power, cooling water, etcetera), there are typically provided so-called energy guiding chains (also called energy chains or drag chains) which are secured at one end to the machine body and at the other end to the sliding member and in which flexible supply lines for transmitting the energy are guided.
The energy guiding chains can be at least partially received or disposed within the travel channel in order to carry out the travel movement of the sliding member, which channel is formed, for example, in the floor or in the foundation below the processing machine (so-called underfloor channel). Regardless of whether an energy guiding chain is disposed within such a travel channel or not, such channels may, however, constitute a tripping hazard or at least an obstacle for workers or vehicles moving in the region of the processing machine during movement or travel. Furthermore, in the event that, during the workpiece processing operation, for example, laser radiation which is highly energetic and which is consequently harmful to humans is used, the laser radiation (or other emissions occurring during the workpiece processing operation) can be discharged via the underfloor channel even when a protective cabin is provided.